U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,355 discloses a personal flying water jet apparatus provided with downwardly directed water jet nozzles. While the apparatus is being towed, the kinetic head is developed and pressurized water is discharged at the nozzles producing a thrust resulted in lifting and flying the rider and the apparatus. A major drawback of this apparatus is an independent tug that is constantly needed for its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,301 discloses a personal propulsion device having a body unit, a base unit constantly floating in the water, and a substantial delivery conduit providing water communication between both the body unit and the floating base unit. The weight of the device is quite substantial, especially in view of the fact that in use the delivery conduit is filled with water. The base unit includes an engine and a pump, which provides pressurized water for delivery through the conduit to the body unit. However, that unit is expensive to produce and difficult to operate for an average user. One of the substantial drawbacks of this prior art devise is that it requires a high power unit for lifting of not only the total weight of the apparatus including the rider, but also for the lifting of the weight of the substantial conduit filled with water. Further more, an additional power is required to drug the floating base unit, while the apparatus is in motion.
US 2008/0014811A1 discloses a personal flying water jet apparatus equipped with a water engine-pump, water discharge nozzles provided at the rider's backpack unit and a water inlet port connected with the pump by a hose. However, this water jet apparatus is not stable enough in the vertical direction. Further more, it does not have a buoyancy reserve, especially when the engine-pump assembly is not running.
Existing personal propulsion devices suffer additional major drawbacks by requiring additional systems/elements. As a result of the added weight of these systems, a significant amount of engine output and fuel is needed to generate the required thrust to achieve flight. This necessitates larger and heavier engines and, even then, the power-to-weight ratio remains often quite low.
Thus it has been long felt and unsolved need to provide a personal propulsion apparatus and a method associated therewith that is safe, stable, and achieves a higher power-to-weight ratio than the analogous devices known in the prior art. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a personal propulsion apparatus that provides higher maneuverability, as well as practical travel range and duration.